Animorphs Season 2 Book 1:The creators
by geniusgirl
Summary: The Yeerks may have gone, but other aliens could have the same horrifying effect on Earth. The children of the original Animorphs discover the fact that greater evil is spreading amongst the galaxies. The kids must learn to use their inherited powers to f
1. Chapter 1

Animorphs: Season 2 

Book 1: The Creators 

Chapter 1 

My name is Tina. 

When my parents defeated the Yeerks they hoped they'd never have to go through this again. So now you know what I'm gonna say: I can't tell you my last name, my address, my phone number. What I can say freely is the Yeerks have been demolished forever. Now we have something worse to worry about. 

I'm sorry, I truly can't say any more than my first name, but I am the daughter of Jake and Cassie. You know, former Animorphs. Still, yesterday I had no idea I would really take after them. You don't have to believe anything I say, but I swear it is true. 

It all started when I got the wind of another Animorphs reunion, at my house this time. I'm plainly sick of Animorph reunions. My Dad started this one and I got huffy, I had to meet up with my Dad's Cousin Rachel, her husband Tobias, who were both Animorphs. And my Dad's best friend Marco, plus all their children. Actually, that's not many. There are four of us, there is my second cousin James. My best friend Ruthi, Marco's daughter, and Ruthi's brother Lee. We make quite a team really, sometimes I wish we could've shown those Yeerks who's weak. But our Parents got to do that and that's it. Last time there was an Animorph Reunion, I faked sick, Ruthi said she had a hot date she couldn't miss, James insisted he'd caught my cold and Lee drank a few glasses of vinegar so he could puke up and make people think he was obviously to sick to go. We all hate these reunions, but we do get presents, which is always an advantage. 

So I told Ruthi at school, and Ruthi announced it to James and her brother. We were all moaning, they were so boring. I wished something strange would happen, I wished I'd never have to live such a normal life. I wished I had the life my parents had when they were my age. They said it was terrible, all the ex-Animorphs, except Rachel. Still, I wanted it, but then I sighed, the war is won, Yeerks are gone, and the Andalites could easily demolish any threat. 

When I got home I dropped my schoolbag, it was Friday, which meant no school for the whole weekend, and it also meant 1 and a half days till the stupid reunion. My Dog Sparkie was there to greet me, he wagged his tail happily. I smiled and gave him a cuddle. Sparkie is an English Setter, and he has really cute, innocent looking eyes. 

"OK Sparks," I said, giving him a cold sausage I'd found in the fridge. He gobbled it up greedily and looked at me for another one. But I went upstairs instead, and Sparkie followed. As I switched on my computer he stretched out on my blue mattress. I checked my e-mails and found that Ruthi had e-mailed me a few times. 

__

R U THERE? 

Next one: 

__

I ASKED A QUESTION. R U THERE? 

I sighed and deleted Ruthi's e-mails, she was just doing that because she was bored. I clicked on the back button on my browser, and found that James had e-mailed me. James never e-mails anyone, so I was shocked really. 

__

Hi Tina, 

Nice day huh? Wanna come over to the park at sunset? Ruthi and Lee will be there too. We're playing cricket. Might as well enjoy our last Animorph-Reunion free evening. 

From 

James 

Impressive, I thought, I didn't know James knew how to use a computer. I opened my curtains. There it was. The sunset. I dashed downstairs and Sparkie yelped as I ran over him. He soon jumped up and followed me to the park. James, Lee and Ruthi were already there, Ruthi was being a bowler, James was batting, and Lee sat behind James. 

"He can't hit you know," Lee said as I sat down beside him. 

"I just need to sit here and throw the ball to Sis." Ruthi threw the ball, James missed and Lee picked it up and threw it back to Ruthi. I giggled. 

"It's Tina's turn to be batter," James said, I noticed his face was red and hot, while his blonde hair was plastered all over it. Ruthi nodded, and threw the ball to Lee, who picked it up quickly and strode over to the line where you had to throw. 

"Here it comes," Lee yelled as he threw the ball high in the air, I waited for it to bounce and put all my strength into batting it over the field. My efforts ended in triumph. 

"That was a four," Ruthi said staring at James. 

"What?" asked James. 

"Well, go get it then," Ruthi said. 

"It's on your side of the field, you get it, plus, you're faster than me," James replied, grinning. 

"Just do it." I looked at James, I knew he was considering arguing a bit more, but in the end he gave in and went to fetch the ball. I missed all my other balls, so then we went to the mall for something to eat. 

"You'll never guess what, I'm out of money," Lee said. 

"Ever tried looking in your pocket?" Ruthi replied smartly, pulling out a £20 note. 

"Thanks for paying Bro, we really appreciate it," Ruthi laughed as she put the £20 in her own pocket. I laughed too, and so did James, even Lee found it funny, but not very much. 

I ordered a double cheeseburger, like the rest of us, it was really nice, especially with the latest new sauce on top. 

"What's this sauce stuff called again?" I asked with my mouth full. 

"Look on the bottle," said Lee. 

"Hot sauce, well that's a bit crap isn't it?" I said, reading aloud. I wondered what Ax, my parent's Andalite friend, would think of hot sauce. 

"Is Ax-man coming tomorrow?" I asked. 

"How are we supposed to know, the party's at your house, you should know," James said, he'd finished his own burger, and was eating his chips floating in hot sauce. 

"Isn't that a bit strong?" Ruthi asked James, looking at his chips in disgust. 

"Not really," James answered. It was a real pity when ten o'clock came and we had to separate and go home, but we did have fun, and I bought home a load of chips for Sparkie. Then I remembered tomorrow, and with my smile turning to a frown, I set off home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything outa the original Animorphs

Chapter 2 

I awoke the next morning to find I'd slept through my alarm again. I really needed a new alarm, perhaps louder, the only time my alarm clock had ever woken me up was when I was daydreaming in my bedroom. 

It was nearly nine in the morning and the party started at midday, I'm not really an organised person so I needed a lot longer than four hours to prepare, not to mention helping with the food and stuff. 

I pulled on my jeans and put on some shirt that said "Girlz Rule" not bad, I thought, perfect to tease Lee and James. I brushed my hair quickly, I didn't know what to do with it so I left it down. Not that there's much to do with my hair, it only just goes past my ears. Ruthi has really long wavy hair, it's quite funny, it sticks up all over the place. 

I rushed downstairs, there was a note on the fridge. 

__

Tina, 

Gone down to the vets, help yourself to breakfast, we'll be back soon. 

Love 

Mum and Dad 

Of course! How could I forget? Sparkie had appointment with the vet (In other words my Grandparents) today. It was just a checkup so I wasn't worried about Sparkie. That's why the reunion wasn't held sooner I realised.

I reached for the cereal and a bottle of milk, and made myself breakfast. It tasted dry and sour and horrible. Only later did I find out the milk had gone off. After that I lost my appetite for breakfast. I was still a bit tired so I got into my unmade bed and went straight back to sleep. 

***** 

Next thing I knew I was being shook awake. I opened my eyes, Ruthi eyes were staring right into mine, of course, I didn't know they were Ruthi's at the time. 

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Ruthi started smiling, and soon she was giggling uncontrollably. "Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically. Then I yawned and looked at the time, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and stared closer... 

"Yeah, I know, it's half twelve, everyone's here, we've been wondering where the hell you were," Ruthi blabbed on. "I myself, was helping myself to a delicious-looking bowl of crisps when I had to come and look for you," Ruthi said. 

"So we better go," I said sleepily, I brushed my hair again and stomped out of bed. Ruthi went sliding down the banister while I took the stairs. We raced to the back door, I'm quite a fast runner, so I beat Ruthi. 

"I wasn't running my fastest yaknow," Ruthi said when she caught up. I rolled my eyes. 

"Whatever," I said. 

The first thing I noticed about the garden was that it smelt like there was a barbecue, which meant I was missing lunch. I picked up a ready-made hotdog and was about to eat it when I heard Lee's voice yelling at me. 

"Oy! That's my hotdog!" He was all the way on the other side of the garden playing football with James. 

"I don't see your name on it," I laughed cruelly and took a bite. 

"Everybody! Tina's sabotaging my hotdog," Lee yelled, everyone heard, I choked on my mouthful of hotdog with laughter. 

"Quieten down Lee, you'll wake the whole neighbourhood, you can have mine," James yelled from the goalposts. 

" Wow, thanks," Lee said and he strode down to play footie with James once more. I looked beside me to see Ruthi's reaction to the whole conversation. She wasn't there, I looked around and saw her listening to Rachel telling her something. She finally finished and Ruthi ran up to Tina. 

"Rachel's just told me this awesome story!" She said enthusiastically. "She said that she died in order to defeat the Yeerks!" I laughed, Ruthi was into anything about stuff like that. 

"She looks pretty much alive to me," I replied. 

"Yeah, well, you know the Ellimist? he brought her back, or so she says," Ruthi grinned. "Opened any presents yet?" with that Ruthi ran back inside. I decided to open my present from Rachel, as she normally gives the most exciting gifts. I grabbed the plastic carrier bag that had my name on it and looked for the present from Rachel. 

It was there. The one with the pink and silver wrapping paper. I opened it and saw a fairly big box, I opened that and found a hairset. It was pretty much cool, it had everything to do with hair, including a load of accessories. And a book of hairstyles. I grapped two clips and put them in my hair. After that I closed the box, and looked into the bottom of the bag, brand-new clothes from the gap! I loved clothes from the gap! Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I spun round quickly. 

"The mutant, who stole my hotdog, is cornered, with nowhere to run she-," Lee began, James laughed. 

"Oh, shut up," I said impatiently, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if the mutant and the sister wanted to come for a stroll with us, that is, unless you're scared," James said. 

"Us, scared? No way! Me and Ruthi will come!" I said angrily, then I lowered my voice a bit, "ecxept I don't know where she is," I admitted. 

"I bet I know," Lee replied, and he led us to the bathroom, he opened the door and yelled, "Boo!" 

"Aaaaah!" Came Ruthi's scream, "oh it's just you," she said quietly. It appeared as if she'd been checking her reflection in the mirror. She blushed, going redder each second. 

"We're going for a stroll, Tina's already said you're coming," Lee said. 

"Fine," Ruthi snapped, still abit annoyed at Lee for terrifying her. Without another word from any of us, we walked out of the door – without telling our parents – as soon as we were out of the door Ruthi broke the silence. 

"You know, I wasn't really scared, back then," she babbled. 

"Yeah, just terrified," replied Lee. 

"You know, we shoulda brought the cricket stuff," James said thoughtfully. 

"Might as well go to the park anyway," I said, everyone agreed. Cracking jokes and having fun we walked over to the park. 

"Now what do we do?" Lee asked. 

" I don't know, what dya wanna do?" I said. 

"Tina! This is no time to be acting like the vultures in the Jungle Book!" Lee snapped. I had no idea why he was in a bad mood. 

"Sorry," I said a little huffily. 

"Let's explore over there, you know in the woods!" Ruthi exclaimed. Neithor James nor lee looked very enthusiastic. 

"Unless you're scared?" she teased. 

"We're going in," Lee said. We walked for what seemed like miles, after a while we stopped chatting. 

"Um, Ruthi? Do you know where we are?" James asked. 

"I was thinking the same question," Lee and me said together. It was cold out here and I did not like it one bit. 

"I thought you knew," Ruthi squeaked, shivering in the cold. 

I think we all didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

"Maybe it's just me, but this is not a very good situation," Lee said. 

"Hey! Why's it dark, it's only half three?" James asked, staring at the pitch black sky. 

"Um, winter came early?" I replied. 

"Oh haha, that was really funny Tina," Lee said sarcasticly. I turned to Ruthi, she was being amazingly quiet. 

"Ruthi?" I asked. 

"Does anyone else hear that?" she asked quietly. The goosebumps on her skin meant she was feeling the cold more than any of us. I strained my ears. 

And then I heard it. A low humming noise, so quiet you could only hear it if you set your heart to it. 

"I don't like this," I said quietly. 

"This isn't good, the fearless leader's scared," Lee said. I was shocked at his words. 

"What do you mean I'm the leader?" I asked him. 

"Well it all makes sense, you wanted to go to the park, your father was leader, if you hadn't gone to the park wouldn't be here. Full stop." James replied for Lee. 

"So?" I glared at him. 

"Never mind," he muttered. All of a sudden a flash of purple light hit me in the face. 

"Am I seeing things?" Lee asked himself. 

"Afraid not," James said. 

"I was afraid of that answer," Lee replied. 

"If I'm the leader, we take a vote, choice number one we stay here and get killed, choice number two, we discover what this is," I said. 

"I pick choice number three, run the opposite direction," Lee replied. 

"Well I go for number two," said the freezing cold, unbelievably quiet, Ruthi. 

"I agree with Ruthi," James said. 

"Well that's the majority of the gang," I said acting if things were settled. 

"No, it's not, the majority's three," Lee shot at me. 

"I vote for number 2 also," I told him. 

"Damn," said Lee, but he was too scared and cold to complain further. We ran towards the edge of the woods, now I wished we hadn't, but we had. We stood in the cold of the harsh woods. We all peered through a small gap in the trees. Then Ruthi said in a small and unimportant way:

"Um, anybody, what's that?" 

***** 

Thank you Lisa-Ann for reviewing the first chapter of my story. Please R&R 

Rachelfan5000


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I stared up and the sky. Immediately I knew what it was. The only question now was how? 

I stared as the purple lights flashed, the shape of a small ship came into focus. Wind blew against my face, it was the only thing that reminded me of my sanity. It was bringing more harsh winds every second, gravel flew in them, and hit us hard everywhere. It felt like being catapulted with stones. 

I glanced back at the rest of the crew, Lee was right next to me, fending for himself in the wind. He noticed me, and we turned around. 

What we saw was a huge surprise, Ruthi was holding on to James for reassurance and James held her just as tight. 

If we weren't in the middle of a freezing cold wood, with a spaceship landing before our very eyes, I would have teased them. 

The ship's lights were the only lights in the sky ecxept from the moon and stars. They flashed right in our faces time and time again. They nearly blinded us, imagine that bright flashing disco light that gives you a headache, imagine them on a spaceship ten times worse and you're starting to get the idea. 

I've seen Ax's spaceship land many times before, but this ship took much longer time than his did to land. It had taken ten minutes to get fairly close to us. 

Now, ten metres above us, I stared at it until my head began to spin. Then I wondered why I was standing right underneath a landing spaceship. 

"Everybody, spread out a bit," I felt like a general giving orders. Noone dared complain or argue, and I had to remain as a strong image for us. 

As if it had been waiting for me and my friends to clear off, the Spaceship practically dropped, making a sound that I'm sure the whole galaxy heard. The lights immediately flickered off, and the soft buzzing of the engine calmed and faded. 

All the lights in the ship flickered and died too. A door creaked and broke off. Even I could see this spaceship would not fly again. It was faulty, rusty, and now, damaged beyond repair. 

Three creatures walked out of the damaged ship, none of them looked like they hadn't been in a few hundred battles. 

One of them was an alien I'd never seen before. It was a dull, faded pink in colour, it stood on its hind legs like humans, but unlike humans, this creature had four arms. Each hand was armed with five claws, two sticking out of the wrist as it only had three fingers. It had had a curved back head, it's face held a determined expression…I think. 

The other two were Andalites, male Andalites, I could tell. Neither of which had seen any of us. But it didn't take long for them to find us. 

Darall! There are humans here, one of the Andalites alerted the pink creature I guessed was Darall. 

"Yes, Cromstrall, I noticed," Darall held her voice expressionless. I knew Darall was a she, her tone of voice told me so. 

Ruthi stepped forward from her small hiding place behind a thick tree with James. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked patiently. 

"I think that is the question we should be asking you," Darall said back. I stepped forward. 

"My name is Tina, I am the ringleader of this gang, they are my responsibility for whatever happens," I said, relistening to my voice in my head, I realised something was in my voice that I hadn't meant to put in, my voice held a small amount of pride. 

Darall nodded her head slightly, Cromstrall and the other Andalite just stared at me with ferocious looks. 

"I am Lee," Lee spoke clearly, he obviously thought his matter-of-fact tone was funny, because I watched him trying to keep his face straight. 

"I am Ruthi, Lee's little sister by a year," Ruthi said proudly, her voice held the same determination as Darall's. 

"And I'm James, and who are you?" James questioned. 

We are not here for questions, we are here to- the other Andalite was stopped by Darall. 

"Forget it, Emstone, my name is Darall Lemesan Sarako Demiscrouche', these are my Andalite friends Cromstrall-Irthon-Anadele and Emstone-Orian-Teristophie," She said. 

"What are you?" I asked, I had been itching to hear that all along, but afraid to ask. 

"I am a Serisroden, we are a nearly extinct race, I am the last one of our kind in this galaxy," She said calmly. Before we could ask Darall more questions she spoke again. 

"We believe the Empax are gaining control of this planet," Darall blurted out. 

Of course, we have not proved this, Emstone said quickly, that is why we are here. 

"The Em-what?" Lee asked. 

Empax, they are a highly advanced species, in technology they rival of even the Ellimist, Cromstrall explained. 

"And you think they're here?" I asked. 

"Certain," said Darall. 

Darall! That has not been proved, Cromstrall said harshly. 

It is in my eyes, they have spread throughout our galaxy extremely fast, I have no reason not to believe they will come here now," Darall said shortly. 

"How fast is this?" James asked, amazing, I thought, he had seen the question that could help solve the problem. 

"Ten years, in your inferior galaxy it would barely take five," Darall replied. I began to realise I didn't like Darall all that much. 

"I sense their presence, I have felt it since they got here," Darall said to Cromstrall and Emstone. Darall closed her eyes as if meditating, I wondered what she was doing, I would've asked, but I decided to stay quiet. I had the feeling Darall didn't want to be disturbed. 

Darall opened her eyes in shock. 

What is it Darall? Emstone asked. 

"I sense blackness coming our way, the future…we will not be in," Darall spoke. Of course! Darall could read the future, I got excited, maybe she could read my future and my friend's futures. 

"What about us?" I said in excitement. Darall already knew the answer to this because she didn't close her eyes or meditate. With her eyes full of sorrow she said to me. 

"I see a future for you that is full of pain and fear, beyond that I cannot see, I cannot see much further than my death." Darall said softly. 

The blackness Darall had been talking about, I had been foolish enough not to properly listen to her words. She and her Andalite friends would die. 

We must fight the Empax, til our bitter end then, Cromstrall spat. 

"No, that is not our reason for being here, I see now that that would be achieving other's destiny, no, we die when it is set to be," Darall said, her determination had faded a little. And her voice had weakened, but I knew she would always go on. 

"Can we help?" Ruthi asked, instead of her voice being small and squeaky it now boosted confidence. And her eyes shined in the light of an adventure. 

Darall closed her eyes and meditated, I felt something reading my thoughts and memories, it was just how my Parents had described a Yeerk to do. 

"You are the children of a little band of morph-capable humans called the Animorphs, aren't you?" Darall smiled. 

"Yes," we all said at the same time. 

Then the power to help is inside of you, the power to morph has always been inside of you, Cromstrall said sternly like he always looked. 

"No way! Do you know how many times I've tried to aquire an animal, and then morph it?" Lee said, not believing Cromstrall's words. 

"Of course, it's never worked before, your powers are sleeping, only I can awaken them," Darall said. Before we could speak she spoke again. "And I already have, each of you felt a feeling as if I was reading your thoughts and memories right?" 

"Er yeah," I told her. 

"I was, I needed to know your past and future, but I was also searching for the sleeping braincell that knew how to morph,"she said. And I knew all the pieces of the puzzle fitted together perfectly. 

The Empax will arrive here in less than five minutes, but I can give you some information on them. Emstone said to only us in private thought speak. Remember what your parents said about the Yeerks? Well the Yeerks were a small project of the Empax many years ago. They got out of hand when they started infesting their creators. So they dumped their creations on a deserted planet out of harms way. 

Their style of attacking is the same as the Yeerks, no, they don't need host bodies neccesarily. They can live in their natural form for very long periods of time. As they only feed once every fortnight. They are stealing host bodies as I speak, why they picked humans is only because they were the next race in the universe for them to infest. There is bound to be someone you know that is infested by an Empax. Emstone finished. 

No I didn't like this one bit, sure I had fantasies about being able to morph and fight the bad guys, but they were no more than fantasies. I never really wanted to. 

"They are here, run, hide, you are your planet's last hope, fight like your parents before you, we will fend off the Empax til we are killed." Darall screamed after our retreating backs. 

I hid up a tree, and watched as a hundred creatures marched towards Darall, Emstone and Cromstrall. I was trying not to yelp out in fear, it was only my instincts holding me back. 

Some of the creatures were unlike the ones I had ever seen, about five were Andalites. Which tied a knot in my stomach, if there were infested Andalites, did we have hope? 

Half of them though were my own species, half of them were humans. The human controllers –I guess they were what we could call controllers- were all carrying lethal weapons. I was watching the Controllers, I realised, not the fight, I scolded myself and looked for Darall, Emstone and Cromstrall. I wish I hadn't. 

Emstone was down, gone, not alive, but at least he would never be used as a slave. Cromstrall was still going, although weakly. I watched him for a second while I had the chance. Almost immediately after I started to watch him. And Andalite controller whipped his tail, and with a thump I'll never forget. The two halves of his body fell to the floor. 

I looked for Darall, but she was not there, I decided I didn't want to look for her after what I'd seen happen to Cromstrall. 

"'Comon," I whispered to my friends, "let's get out of here while we still can." Noone said anything while we crept away from our hiding places and into the darkness. Now I knew that the dark was for real, it must've been nearly nine o'clock at night. 

We found our way out of the woods, in silence. I suppose, everyone was thinking about today's events, and so was I. 

****** 

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written it was eleven pages long! I thought the last chapter was long 'cos it had seven pages. 

Thank you so much Rachella and Kitai for reviewing the second chapter and thanks to Rasberry girl for reviewing the first chapter. You all really boosted my confidence, and made me write this a lot faster than I would've done. 

Tell me if you think the kids should tell their parents what's happening or not, OK? 

Rachelfan5000


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Animorphs so please don't sue because I spent all my money on Animorphs books yesterday!

Chapter 4 

I was shocked. 

There was no other word for it, I had dreamed of saving the world from creatures like the Yeerks, I had never had any idea my dreams would come true. We had just got out of the woods, it was amazing how we could find the way out when we had the Earth's future on our hands. 

"Right then. Now that's over, why don't we deal with the more important things," Lee said. 

"James and Ruthi, 

Sitting in a tree, 

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love, 

Then comes marriage, 

Then comes a baby in a BMX." He sang, I would've laughed, but I had more important things on my mind. 

"Oh shut up," said Ruthi harshly. 

"I like the BMX idea," James said, "But I think we have something else to worry about, Lee." James was right, the definitely had something to worry about. A sudden thought hit me. 

"What if the Empax are infesting our families as we speak?" I asked the others. 

Lee was shocked by the thought of it. And he was obviously putting his brain to work, Ruthi looked scared, James, well I think he was off in his own world. 

"James, snap out of it," I snapped at him. He looked at me, startled. 

"I was just wondering, what it would be like if we'd never gone for a stroll," he said quietly. 

"I'd love to daydream about that too, but Controllers could be at our houses right now!" I said, my fast walk turning into a run. 

"Correction. At your house, remember, all our parents are at your house," Lee shot at me, also starting to run, 

"Whatever, let's just get home," Ruthi said, she was a year younger than all of us, she had every reason to be scared. But at times, she was the most confident. I wasn't running at my fastest, if I did only James would be able to keep up, Lee and Ruthi are both quite short and not the fastest runners. 

"We've gotta get faster," James said from right next to me. 

"There's no way, we've still got to run a mile, that could take half an hour," I replied to him. "Unless," we were just one road away from the Gardens, my grandmother worked there and my Mom helps out there sometimes. 

"You're not saying we aquire our first morph are you?" Lee said, he'd worked it all out. 

"Precisely, it might take a while, but we'll get there in super fast time," I said. 

"But what morph? I know wolves are fast but people – and controllers- are going to notice a wolf running down the street." Ruthi asked. 

"Bird morphs," I said, as if it was all-simple. 

"I guess, but I get the Red-Tailed hawk," James said. 

"If there's one there," I said, and without another word we all ran in the direction of The Gardens. 

As if the weather had known how we were feeling, rain started spitting at me. A few seconds more it became thunderous rain. But it was nothing compared to the cold I had felt in the forest. 

When we got to the Gardens I was drenched. My clothes dripped all over the place. 

"Looking a bit wet, eh Tina?" I turned around, the woman in the little glass office, Sharon, had spoken to me. I see Sharon all the time, especially when my Mom has time off and my whole family visits. 

"I suppose you want to go and feed the wild cats again?" she asked me. 

"Actually, me and my friends would like to see the birds," I told her, she seemed slightly surprised. 

"That's an unusual request, coming from you Tina, I trust you know where it is, just through the door at the left and then turn right," she said. She sounded distant. She sounded far away. 

"Yeah, I know," I replied, and I whisked my friends towards the door. 

"Hey, what about the entry fee?" Sharon shouted from the glass office. 

"We'll pay it later!" I yelled, I guess she took that as an answer. Because she didn't say anything further. Sharon was a persistent person, so it slightly troubled me that she was so carefree. Slightly. 

"Great! I'm soaked," Lee moaned, looking at his dripping clothes. 

"At least you don't have to play football in this tomorrow," James said, a little on the down side. 

"Wouldn't they cancel it?" asked Ruthi. 

"Nah, not until tomorrow anyway," James replied. 

We walked through the door at the left and through the next opening on the right. There was a beautiful display of birds, some real ones, and others fake.

I opened the backdoor that said 'staff only', I could be counted as a member of staff I guess. 

"Wow, this is like going backstage to meet the stars!" Lee said excitedly. He was the only friend who had never been to the back part of the Gardens with me. Ruthi had been loads of times and James had been once on a family reunion. 

"Except the stars are birds," Ruthi replied, she smiled in her sweet way. 

I opened the cage of one of the birds, and careful not to frighten it, I replaced its food and water with spares. 

"This is all very nice Tina but we didn't come here to play Animal hospital," I heard Lee's voice from behind me. I pressed my hand against the feathers of the bird, I concentrated on it just how my heart told me to. I was acquiring my first morph, and I didn't know what kind of bird it was. The small bird stopped moving and fell into the trance I had been told about. Swiftly, I withdrew my hand. 

"Did you do anything?" James asked, I guess noone had been suspecting me to really acquire a morph. 

"I got it," I said. 

"No, you didn't, it's still in the cage, I can see it," Lee replied. 

"That's obvious," Ruthi added. 

"I meant I acquired my first morph," I told them. 

"What?! That tiny thing?" Lee asked me. 

"What it lacks in size, it makes up for it in speed," I said knowledgeably. 

"You sound like Darall," Lee replied without thinking. 

"Now what is it?" I asked. 

"Since you knew so much about it, I thought you knew," Ruthi said. 

"It wasn't close enough for me to see it," I replied, looking at what it said on the side of the cage. 

"Huh? It's a falcon," I said, "A Peregrine." 

******

Jeesh, that chapter was so short. It was only five pages long! I've been at Drama so I haven't had time to write. Thanks everybody for your reviews. In the next chapter they'll probably go home. I might not update for another two days, as I'm still at stupid drama, (Damn) I don't know what to write anyway. Sorry. 

I'm working hard on my other fic at the mo. As well as my website, http://www.geocities.com/kirjava5089/ which is going on hiatus soon. 

Rachelfan5000

PS: Sharon was based on my drama teacher, Sharon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Your father had that," I could hear James telling me. I guess I was daydreaming, wondering why we had to do this. 

"Like Father, like daughter," Lee was telling everybody, they laughed.

Suddenly I snapped out of it, if I was the leader then I chose that everybody got this done fast. 

"Ok guys-," I began. 

"And gals," Ruthi interrupted. 

" Lets just get this done fast, if the rain builds up it will be harder to get home," I said, I guess I wanted to go home and just forget about today. But in honour of the sacrifices today, I knew what had to be done. The Empax had to be out of the picture. 

I came back to myself and realised James, Lee & Ruthi had deserted me, looking for suitable birds to acquire. I couldn't see Lee or Ruthi, so I ran over to James who was just around the corner looking at some kind of hawk. 

"What is it?" I asked him. 

"It's pretty cool, I believe he's a white-tailed hawk," James replied, stroking the beautiful creature's feathers. 

"Really?" I asked, I'd heard of white-tails, I didn't really know much about them. I knew more about other birds. I guess I'd only ever read a small paragraph about them in a book. 

"White tailed hawks live in the prairies and Savannas along the Texas Gulf Coast and south into the Americas. They prey upon small birds and mammals, lizards, snakes, frogs and even large insects. White tailed hawks are a threatened species in the state of Texas," James read aloud from the framed board next to the Hawk. 

I decided to leave James to his own fascinated thoughts about the White Tail and move on to try and find Ruthi or Lee. 

It was Ruthi I found first, or rather, Ruthi found me. 

"Hey, Tina! I did it, I acquired a morph!" she was shouting across the bird habitats. 

"Don't shout! You're not supposed to be here, only I am, so be quiet or someone'll hear you," I said to her when we got closer. But before I could ask Ruthi what kind of bird she'd acquired we both heard footsteps coming our way. 

"We're in trouble now," I muttered. 

"Come on!" Ruthi yanked me by the sleeve and told me to follow her. I'm still not entirely sure she knew where we were going. In the end she hauled herself and me into a small room. 

"Ow!" I crashed against the wall. 

"Where's the light?" She asked me. 

"There probably isn't one," I told her, she didn't seem to like the idea that there was no light. 

"Comon! There's gotta be one," Ruthi fumbled about for a switch, while I worried about the noise she was making. She suddenly stopped fumbling about, you could hear a pin drop at that moment. 

"What about James and my Brother?" She asked quietly. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know where they were or anything. 

"I don't know," I admitted. We listened for the footsteps. 

Gone. 

Ruthi unlocked the door, the light outside wasn't really Very light, but once you'd been stuck in a spooky old dark room for a while it's like being blind all your life and seeing for the first time. 

"Let's go and find the boys," I said. And as quietly as possible, we walked slowly around the birds area of the Gardens. 

We didn't find anybody.

Ruthi and me circled the Bird section of the gardens again and again. 

"It would've been quicker if we'd walked home," Ruthi moaned. 

"They're not here, that's for sure," I ignored her complaints.

Hey, over here, I spun round to see nothing more than a White Tailed Hawk flapping his wings continuously. 

Can we get out of here? There's no air currents whatsoever in here, The Hawk, James, whined.

"Uh, OK, do you know where Lee is?" I asked him.

James stared at me with the ferocious Hawk stare I heard about (From Parents & the other Animorphs,) so many times. 

I thought you knew, said James, he thought for a moment, I'll demorph and help, he said. We stood and watched James demorph, it was the first time I'd seen someone (besides an old Animorph) morph, I planned for it to be the last. 

"That's disgusting," I said, as James became James except for the small beak. 

"Sorry, I can't control it like Cassie could," he replied. We'd all seen my Mom morph, it was kinda pretty. Like watching a show really.

"Anyway, are we going to find my brother or not, " Ruthi asked, breaking into my thoughts, "'Cos if we're not then I want to go back," Ruthi added.

"I guess so," I led the way, having no idea where to go, but I knew this place inside out so it was easier for me to lead the way than anybody else. After walking for ten minutes, I stopped briskly. 

"Why'd ya stop?" was the first thing I heard, coming from James. 

"If somebody morphs, Lee can hear us through thought speak," I said. 

"Yeah, but everyone else can too," Ruthi said. 

"Not if we send it to only ourselves," said James, and he started morphing immediately. 

"No, I don't think so James, you've already morphed once, it's our turn now, I'm morphing now," I said, and I began to focus on the Peregrine Falcon. 

"I'm morphing too," said a stubborn Ruthi, and then slowly started sprouting feathers. 

"Huh, is this a girls world or something? You just watch me morph, I'd look stupid talking to two birds," A completely human James started becoming his hawk morph again. I finished morphing completely, and then I snapped, or tried to snap, Fine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Animorphs Season 2 - The Creators

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Animorphs, I do own the characters you don't recognise. 

Chapter 6 - Yes, after six months I've written chapter 6!

I was stupid to not turn around and then morph. We were in some sort of triangle, and all watching each other. I wanted to puke, but I couldn't, I must've had a falcon's throat. 

I was shrinking! Shrinking! The ground was eating me up. These were some of the wild insane thoughts that clouded my mind.

The fact I was watching Ruthi and James was even more disturbing, both of them were human size, in fact I think I was the most bird. There was a massive piece of cloth smothering me, I struggled to get it off me. I waved my tiny arms that had not yet fully changed into wings. 

Focussing on the Peregrine falcon was automatically hard, when you're in front of, well, a girl with a beak face with sharp talons emerging from her feet, and feather-boy it doesn't make things a lot easier.

I could feel my bones changing, making a horrible crunching sound, I noticed I still hadn't got feathers. I was like a deformed, pink baby bird with arms slowly developing into wings. 

But soon enough I did have wings, and hovered over the large clothes I recognised as my own. I opened my mouth to speak, but I just made some weird bird noise. I looked at my friends, James had finished morphing completely and Ruthi was still waiting to shrink. She looked a bit like big-bird at the moment. 

Anytime now, I should shrink, Her voice said in my head. I looked at her, and then I realised I was fully morphed. 

Ruthi, be quick, I can hear a door opening, James said, directly to Ruthi, but he hadn't bothered to cut me out of the conversation. 

I'm trying! I'm trying -ahhhhh! I'm falling! Ruthi's panicked reply. 

Instinct kicked in, a bit late but the instinct of a Peregrine Falcon was in my mind, and I knew I had to get into the outside. It was too stuffy in here. James saw me begin to take flight, then her flew infront of me. 

Control yourself, Tina, I know it's hard, Then I remembered who I was. Tina, the human girl. Not Tina the falcon, well maybe physically but never mentally. I hovered above Ruthi, who was just finishing her morph. 

There was an echoing sound of a door being slammed, Ruthi rose from the ground. I could tell she was feeling uncertain. 

Ruthi, in a minute the instinct's gonna- But I was cut off by Ruthi's sudden flight forward towards the glass windows. Then, she stopped herself and flapped her wings endlessly to get back down without falling. 

I know how you feel, James, I really want to get outside into the open," Ruthi said, she did a loopdeloop in the air before joining us again. 

Without warning the door burst open, I don't know if it was me or the bird in me that made my talons grab onto the next wall I saw. I think it was me, I doubt a bird would be that stupid. 

James did the same thing, whilst Ruthi hovered above the person who'd just entered the room silently. 

"What the?" The woman bent down and picked up my clothes. I would've blushed, it was Sharon. 

"They're nowhere in here, even if their clothes are," She looked puzzled, not the usual puzzled smile I was used to. But a different expression I had never seem before. 

"What does this mean?" For a moment I thought she was going to look above her and see us. Leaving our clothes where they were, she left the room. 

That was a close one-huh? James said, he was landing on the floor now pecking around.

Um, James, I know this is a weird question but how come your clothes aren't lying on the floor with ours? Ruthi asked, I noticed she was right, none of James' clothing was on the floor where he had been standing. 

I dunno, it morphed with me, I guess, He replied, having not thought of that question himself. 

It's not supposed to, I said suddenly, I was told it took years of practise. 

Well maybe I'm just smarter than you two, If he wasn't a bird, James would've shrugged.

So you chose to morph a kestrel? I asked Ruthi, seeing her American Kestrel body, it had taken me a while to realise what she was.

Yeah, Ruthi said simply.

Cool - I'm a hawk, Tina's a falcon, and you're a kestrel, wonder what Lee's chosen, Pondered James.

We should try and get out of here, I said harshly. 

Yeah, I hate to think of morphing back and…you know… said Ruthi. 

What getting stuck as Birds? James suggested, he cocked his head to one side.

No - well when we turn back, we won't have any, well, clothes on, Ruthi said, sounding as embarrassed as you can sound in thought speak. 

I don't know about you guys - well just Tina if James can morph clothes - but I don't want to demorph until I'm back home really, so we should get going quickly. Ruthi continued.

We need to find your brother first, I informed her. 

He's smart enough to get out of this joint, c'mon, maybe he's outside. Ruthi said, anxious to be out. She began to flap her wings in takeoff. 

Ok, we'll look outside, but we'll have to be careful, if Sharon finds us we'll have to spend the rest of our days being watched by people visiting the gardens, I said. 

Together we flew out of the door Sharon had left open and made our way to the entrance hall. I could see her, she was packing her things and leaving. The Gardens of course had closed long ago, and I wouldn't have been surprised if our parents were dead with worry. 

If we don't get out of the Gardens before or while she does we'll be locked in! James said, he seemed cool about it. 

Locked in?! Cried Ruthi, forgetting to send her thought speak privately. Sharon heard, she began looking around for the source of the voice. 

"What is it now? I'll be there in a minute, I won't get locked in k?" she said quite plainly. As though she was talking to someone invisible.

Then she picked up her bags and swung open the door, preparing to step out. 

She was in and out quickly and carelessly, I was shocked when she didn't even bother to lock the door. And afterwards she didn't even glance back to see if it was ok.

Sharon was just straight to her dark blue Toyota car and inserted the keys, she just drove off.

Uh? You guys? James had seized his opportunity to save the door from closing, and with all his might his talons gripped the door handle. All while Ruthi and me had been watching Sharon.

Ruthi immediately, without any thought, helped him, and they managed to hold the door open and pull it back. The door was one of them doors that took forever to close again. So I realised what they were doing. 

Ready? Let's get out of here! The three of us soared out of the door and into the midst of the cold night.

Man! I forgot no thermals at night! James moaned, flapping his wings to stay in the air. 

Look on the bright side; at least we're out of there, Ruthi said happily. 

But we're already missing one of our members and the fight hasn't even started yet, I reminded the two.

Why don't we do what we were going to do before Sharon entered the room earlier? James asked, I'd forgotten about sending thought speak to Lee.

Ok, guys, on the count of three each of us send thought speak out directly to Lee, I told them calmly. 

I'll count - 1…2…3 Ruthi began the countdown. 

LEE! We all cried in thoughtspeak.

::::::::::::::::::

Hi guys!! No Lee in that chapter, oh well, he'll be in the next one, that's for sure. Thanks all the people who have reviewed, it lead up to me updating again! AFTER 6 WHOLE MONTHS!!!!


End file.
